


Mysterious Stranger

by pattoncake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fem!Sides, Gen, Julie is shy, Julie use gender neutral pronouns for other people, Like Romeos first love, Patton is Julie, Roman is Rosaline, i know I’m a genius, im projecting sorry, just an introverted gay who doesn’t know how to talk to others, oh wait that’s me, school au, she just wants a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattoncake/pseuds/pattoncake
Summary: Julie sees a new person after-school, but doesn’t the chance to talk to them. Will she ever meet this mysterious someone?
Kudos: 6





	Mysterious Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Just some clarifications:  
> Julie’s school uses an A-day B-day schedule, which means she doesn’t have every class every day, they alternate, except for second block, which is every day.  
> This is also my first fanfic so if you have any constructive criticism, I’d be happy to listen!  
> I wrote this based on something that happened to me at school, but just the beginning part. I am not a very brave person.  
> I also wrote this on my phone, so sorry about the uneven spacing.

Today had been an off day for Julie. Due to a lack of sleep, she was acting pretty weird, and just wanted to go to bed. The second the bell rang, her legs were suddenly on autopilot, heading straight for the bus.

While she was walking, she saw someone new pass her by, someone she had never seen before. Their hair was light brown and fluffy.

 _“Hello there, mysterious stranger,”_ she thought, as though she were in a play. _”I like your hair. Can we talk?”_

Julie chose not to bother them, as they had headphones on. But she made sure to take note of their purple and black patched jacket, just in case she saw them again. It was unlikely.

When she got home, she thought about this stranger. She wondered what they were like, what music they had been listening to, and if they could possibly be friends.

_“They’re gone now. I’ll probably never see them again.”_

The next day, Julie saw the person again at lunch.

_ “ Hello again. I see you’ve dyed your hair purple. It’s very pretty.” _

She wanted to go over and talk to this person. It wouldn’t do her any harm. They were sitting alone, and so was she. Julie only had lunch with Logan and Rosaline on A-days, and today was a B-day. She was just about to go over to them, but the bell rang, and lunch was over.

_“Maybe I’ll talk to them next B-day lunch. They seem lonely.”_

She was sitting at lunch the next day with Rosa and Logan when she spotted the purple-haired stranger once again. She wanted to talk to them, but she didn’t want to leave her friends. Then again, they were sitting alone, and Julie didn’t like that.

“Where are you going Jules?” Rosa had already finished her lunch, as she didn’t have time to eat breakfast that morning because she woke up late.

“I’m going to talk to the person in the purple and black jacket.” Julie pointed in at them. “They’re sitting alone, and I want to see if they want to come over.”

“I believe they’re in my biology class. They’re quite shy,” said Logan as shetook another bite of her pasta. She wouldn’t normally eat leftovers for lunch, but she had forgotten to pack her lunch the night before, as she was studying for her AP test that week. 

“Thanks for the heads-up,” Julie exclaimed. 

Julie was nervous. She hadn’t started a conversation with a new person in a long time. She had met Logan through a group project in seventh grade, and Rosa had been her friend for longer than she could remember. She didn’t want to say anything to hurt this persons feelings. What if she said something rude on accident? What if she was forever hated by them because of that?

_ “You can’t think like that. You’ll do fine. Besides, you’re already almost there, there’s no point in turning back now.” _

She took a deep breath, smiled and said, “Hi, I saw you were sitting alone and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to sit with us? Also I really like your hair!”

The person looked up, slightly startled. Then they broke out a small smile. 

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you too. My names Virgil.”


End file.
